Fay Dunbar's friend
The Unidentified Gryffindor girl 2 was sorted into Gryffindor in 1991 and is in the same year as Harry Potter. She shares a dormitory with her friend, Hermione GrangerPrisoner of Azkaban (video game) and Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. The existence of these girls is inferred from Lupin's lesson on Boggarts in Prisoner of Azkaban, Chapter 7. During the Gryffindor-only class, the Boggart took eight different forms, but only five were linked to specific students (Neville, Parvati, Seamus, Dean, and Ron). Harry and Hermione did not face the Boggart that day, but both their Boggart forms were revealed later. Therefore, with the Boggart forms of all five Gryffindor boys in Harry's year known, the three unidentified Boggarts must have belonged to girls. Presumably, one of those three girls was Lavender Brown, but the identities of the other two are unknown. Biography She started her education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1991, the same year as the famous Harry Potter. When she arrived at Hogwarts she was sorted into Gryffindor. All the likes and dislikes in this article are based on quotes from the video game that this character speaks to Hermione She has an interest in Care of Magical Creatures but she doesn't like that she shares the class with Slytherin as she dislikes Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. When she discovers that the Ministry of Magic has placed Dementors around the school she tells Hermione that she is scared of them and cannot wait until the term is over. She doesn't like Severus Snape and his Potions classes as she says that the classroom smells terrible. Also she states that she doesn't think that the Fat Lady is actually fat that she is just big boned and that she doesn't like Quidditch. In her third year one of the elective subjects she chose to do was Care of Magical Creatures, as was her friends. She mentioned not liking Arithmancy as it was too difficult. Hermione shoves past her and her friend in 1993 to get to a lesson, she is shown to be rather slack, as Hermione is rushing to get to the first Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson of the year after waking late but she and her friend, who also are in that class are chatting in the dormitory instead of making their way to class. Prisoner of Azkaban (video game) When she does finally get to Professor Lupin's first class, which covered Boggarts her Boggart takes the form of one of the following forms: a rat, a rattlesnake, or a bloody eyeball. The other two that aren't hers belong to Lavender Brown and her friend. Prisoner of Azkaban (book) Physical appearance Based on her appearance in Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game) she has short light brown hair, white skin and brown eyes. She also wears her uniform neatly like Hermione does. She appears to be less outgoing out of the 2 unidentified girls, as when Hermione shoves into her she simply remarks "Hey" where as the other tells her to "GO AWAY"". Behind the scenes *J. K. Rowling has been asked about the 2 unidentified Gryffindor girls in three interviews. She said their names were in her notebook, and promised twice to post them on her website, but has so far forgotten to do so.2004 World Book Day chatJuly 16, 2005 Leaky Cauldron/Mugglenet interviewDecember 2007 PotterCast interview The names may have already appeared partially on the class list shown on Harry Potter and Me. *It seems odd that these girls did not eventually join Dumbledore's Army as everybody else in Gryffindor and in that year did. *She may be Sally-Anne Perks, seeing as her house is never given when she was sorted. *The appearance she makes in the Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game) cannot be Lavender Brown as the film that correlates has her played by an actress of a very different appearance. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' It is possible she may be Sally-Anne Perks *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game)''As these two girls appear inside the Gryffindor girls dormitory in which Hermione Granger wakes from, and neither of them are Lavender Brown or Parvati Patil it should be confirmed these two girls are supposed to be them. Neither of the two girls are Parvati Patil as she appears outside of the dormitory standing with Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas. Notes and references Category:Females Category:Gryffindors Category:Sorted in 1991